Unleashing wishes
by CLAMP-yuuko
Summary: A KuroxFay fairytale. Fay gets the job as an author and thus he writes the story about The angry ninja where a ninja meets a certain mage in the land far, far away where he has to break a terrible curse. Lots of crack and fluff.


**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Pairing: KuroxFay**

**Spoilers: Non**

Unleashing wishes

Fay tapped his pencil at his chin thoughtful. He looked down at the blank paper but nothing seemed to come to his mind. He rested his head on the desk, the little lamp shining weakly. He had taken this job because it was actually the only thing he could do of all the options, which was not many, he had received from the job central in the town. He tapped his pencil on the paper again. He had never imagined it to be this difficult. He had been given the offer to choose between three jobs. One was to be construction worker. Kurogane had taken that one. Another one a waitress, Sakura had raised her hand in the air before anyone had managed to take the whole offer in. The third one had been an author. He looked down at the paper again, the white making him more and more frustrated. 'I wish Kuro-pon was here,' Fay thought a smile spreading across his face. And it was just then that he came up with his idea. An idea that would take him the whole night to finish.

_The angry ninja_

_Story By Fay D. Flowright_

_Chapitre one: Someone special_

There was upon a time, in a land far, far away that a ninja was traveling alone. He was angry and grumpy all the time so there where few who dared to talk him. One time when some birds flew by and wanted to ask the angry ninja for directions, he yelled at them so much, with such an angry voice that the birds fell down from the blue sky and landed on the earth and they could never fly again 'cause the angry ninja had scared them so much with his angry voice. And that is why chickens can't fly, but that is a different story. Back to our grumpy ninja. One day, while it was snowing like there was no end, the angry ninja rested under a tree (because his ninja feet kept stamping through the snow) a blond man walked by. As usual the angry ninja just growled to scare the man away however the other man was not so easily scared. He walked up to the angry ninja smiling. The ninja yelled for the other man to go away and so their conversation started:

"I'm Fay."

"I don't care."

"Of course you care!" Fay's smile seducing. "Who are you?"

"Get the hell out of here!" the angry ninja growled and Fay pouted because his flirting didn't seem to work with the ninja. 'Weird' he thought, 'it always do.'

"I won't. It's a free world," Fay moved closer to the ninja.

"I hate this world!" the ninja moved farther away from the Fay.

"But you don't hate me so you can come with me and live with me in my big castle!"

"I said get the hell out of here!"

"Grumpy ninja…," Fay pouted and sat down under the three.

"Did you know I'm a wizard?" Fay asked grinning. The ninja growled in response. "I can turn you into a frog if I want to!" Fay's grin grew wider.

"If you as much as try on such a thing I'll slice you in half!"

"You can't!" Fay enjoyed the attention the ninja was giving him and removed the ninja clothes in his inner mind.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a very strong wizard! One of the strongest actually! And I have gruesome powers that almost everyone fear!"

"Moron."

"So won't you come and live with me?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm lonely."

"Why the hell do I want to live with someone that everyone is afraid of?"

"Because… Because I like you!"

"Well, I don't like you."

"But you don't know me!"

"I know you're a moron!"

_Chapitre two: The castle far, far away_

And so the angry ninja went to live with Fay in the castle far, far away because the ninja found him very, very sexy. Fay quickly found out that the ninja's name was Kuro-mi, Kuro-pon, Kuro-tan and many more names that would take too much time to write down. Kuro-mi liked the castle very good and he especially liked Fay. Why the sudden turn from the last conversation you might ask. Well let's just say that Fay was incredibly sexy in his long, long boots and that the angry ninja was really a very nice ninja, and they (after some time) found out they had strong feelings for each other. But we don't have time for that, we have to go on with the tale of the ninja and the sexy mage!

Each day Kuro-mi would sleep close to Fay in their huge bed and hold him tightly and each morning Fay would kiss him long and well. But everything was not perfect. The land far, far away was very cold. It was way too cold for the angry ninja! Fay had to give him a dozen coats to take on but Kuro-mi insisted that he looked too gay in them and threw them away. And so Kuro-mi was very cold. He was in fact so cold that it made Fay cold by sleeping by his side not to mention when they where doing other things late at night but this is fairy tale and so things like that (sadly) can't be mentioned here. Back to our story, well as said before, Kuro-mi was very cold and Fay was very cold too! To tell the truth Fay had always hated the fact that it was very cold. So one day the angry ninja was eating dinner in the big dinner hall Fay walked in with a huge smile on his face. He had found how to make the snow go poof! He had been cursed and now he had found a way to break it! But he couldn't tell the ninja how, because if he did, the spell put upon him would not break and on top of that he would have to explain something about a certain someone sleeping in a certain place that he didn't particularly want to talk about. And so Fay waited. The autumn became winter and the winter became spring. Not that it did matter because in cold worlds like this one, one can't see the difference of the four different seasons. Fay was becoming really sad. No matter how much he flirted, kissed, did things that can't be mentioned here as said before, Kuro-mi would still not break the spell. Fay become really sad. In fact he became so sad he would just sit in a corner and angst. Of course Kuro-mi wouldn't let Fay be sad! So he sat down beside him.

"Are you ok?" he said looking worried at the mage. Not just did this sulking rob him off does lovely morning kisses, those warm words, but his nightlife had been very sad lately, but that is for another story! In any case Kuro-tan was hoping to get Fay happy again and therefore he had bought red roses to him (how can roses grow in such a cold world you ask? That's a secret!). Fay looked at them and thanked Kuro-mi for the present but it didn't make him stop angsting. And an angsting mage is a very sad mage! And so Kuro-pon became more and more sad and more and more frustrated. It was then one day, when all hope seemed gone that Kuro-mi walked into the castle with fast steps. Fay looked at him from his corner and Kuro-mi lifted him swiftly up from the floor. He held him in his arms (the way a newlywed would do!) and walked outside where Fay was met by a most incredible sight. The whole garden was filled with little candle lights. It shined like a thousand stars and Fay became really, really happy! Kurogane put Fay down on a bed filled with red rose leaves and kissed him.

"To make this place warmer," he told the mage caressing his face. It was then that something amazing happened! Kurogane bent down over Fay looking deep inside his blue eyes. "I love you," he told Fay before bending down, kissing him long and well on the bed filled with red roses surrounded by a thousand candle lights.

The snow disappeared from the land far, far away. The sun warmed and flowers bloomed. It was not cold anymore but very warm! But that's not the end of the good things if you thought that was the case. Deep down in the castle in a deep pool, someone woke up! You might think this was not such a good thing but it is! Because what happened later was that someone called Chii (who isn't mentioned in this tale before because she isn't that important to it either) met the person that had woken up from his deep sleep deep down in the pool! They became instantly in love and Ashura (the one who had woken up) used his magic and traveled to a different world. This way Fay didn't need to worry about Ashura anymore and Chii neither for that matter because she was very happy to be with Ashura.

And so Fay and Kuro-mi lived happily ever after in the castle far, far away and life couldn't be any sweeter for either one of them.

**A/N: I don't think I've written something so filled with crack like this one. I hope you liked it! I really suck at this fairytale stuff… Sorry! Please leave a review on the way out! They make me so incredibly happy. I hope you enjoyed reading and thank you for doing so, it means a lot to me!**


End file.
